The field of this invention relates to tools and more particularly to a tool for removing a ferrule from a pipe. Although the subject matter of the present invention has been found to be of particular advantage in extracting a ferrule from a pipe, it is considered to be within the scope of this invention to utilize the invention in other environments such as removing any type of device which is tightly mounted onto the exterior surface of a pipe.
Within the field of plumbing, it is generally preferred to use copper for water pipes within buildings, houses and other structures. The open end of the water pipe has a valve attached thereto. This valve can be manually opened or closed to control the flow of water to a source such as a sink or a toilet. There has been utilized several different types of connections to connect the pipe to the valve in a watertight manner. A common form of such a connection is known as a ferrule-type of fitting.
A ferrule type of fitting utilizes a metallic band, usually formed of brass, which is harder than the material of construction of the pipe wich is usually copper. The inside diameter of the ferrule is just slightly greater than the outside diameter of the pipe. The ferrule is inserted onto the pipe at a desired location directly adjacent the open end of the pipe. On the backside of the ferrule is located a nut which also encases the ferrule. The valve includes an externally threaded nipple which is to be threadably connected to the nut. Tightening of the nut causes a tight press fit to occur between the nipple ferrule and pipe which establishes a watertight connection.
This type of connection between the valve and the pipe will basically remain indefinitely requiring no maintenance. However, at times, valves break. If the valve is defective and needs replacement, the valve is disengaged from the nut and a new valve is to be connected to the nut replacing the old valve. However, there are several different manufacturers of valves and it seems as though each manufacturer has its own requirements as to the size of the nut or the threads per inch of the nut that are required. Therefore, it is common that when an attempt is made to install the replacement valve, that replacement valve will not connect with the nut that is mounted on the pipe.
Previous to this invention, the only reasonable course of action was to cut the pipe and install a new ferrule on the pipe and reinstall the new valve. When cutting of the pipe, there may result insufficient accessability because the pipe has been shortened. The pipe protrudes from a wall and the pipe may not now protrude far enough from the wall to reinstall a new ferrule onto the pipe. Also, once the pipe has been cut, the valve is installed at a slightly different location and it may prove difficult to reconnect the necessary outlet water line to the valve so that the water can be supplied to the source.
There is a need to construct a tool which can remove the ferrule which has been press mounted onto a pipe without causing any damage to the pipe and in essence puts the pipe back into its original form so that a new ferrule and a new nut can be installed onto the pipe in the same location as the old ferrule and then to be reconnected to a new valve.